KING'S GAME El Juego De La Muerte- Internado Mortal- Survival
by SnowRedCat
Summary: Anna , Elsa , Jack, sobreviven en un juego donde la única recompensa es vivir... Varios alumnos han muerto a causa de extrañas y sobrenaturales muertes causadas por los mandatos de un tal Rey ...


p data-p-id="876619b7a215f248e87d59d6fcb788f1"6 / Jul / XX -. Internado XXXX - emstrongPunto De Vista 'Anna/strong/em/p  
p data-p-id="4f8bc581ad9348ae6076d9cd2796a1c9"La puerta se abrió violentamente provocando que todos los alumnos adentro del salón voltearan a ver a su nuevo compañero, una mujer con cara seria entraba al salón jalándome del cuello de mi uniforme, en cuanto entré la primera perdona que volteo a verme fue ¡Mi Hermana Elsa que al verme con mis ojos lloros se levanto de su asiento acercándose hacia donde yo estaba , sabía que se iba venir con sus discursos de la hermana ejemplar pero trate de ignorarla sentándome al lado de de una chica no tarde en darme cuenta que era ¡Rapunzel¡ mi compañera de cuarto, justo cuando iba a hablarle pude escuchar como mi hermana se aclaraba la garganta para llamar mi atención/p  
p data-p-id="ccbc2cdd458680da43f1677b26d2952d"- Dime, ¿Por qué es que estas aquí? - me pregunto mi hermana con sus brazos cruzados/p  
p data-p-id="8d5c80da2a53ffd320925006bdc31b9d"- Mejor dime la razón por la que tu estas aquí – respondí con un tono burlón con mi dedo apuntando hacia el chico de cabello blanco que estaba al lado de ella./p  
p data-p-id="ec2e627cef738a1284fbc754bb0830d3"- Eso no tiene nada que ver con mi pregunta Anna - respondió mi hermana volteando a ver con una cara seria al chico que tenía a su lado de ella/p  
p data-p-id="5a6b209671a81e81652a0cfd6bed92b4"Las dos guardamos silencio, dándonos la espalda la una a la otra, yo volteaba a ver a toda la habitación que estaba casi por llenarse de estudiantes de todas las edades, había de catorce, dieciséis hasta más de diecinueve años algunos con la cara de aburrimiento y otros con la mirada baja./p  
p data-p-id="af7a9bfef5a82350dccf8b9d5ed2fbad"La verdad nunca había estado en la sala de castigo y ni mucho menos Elsa o eso era lo que creía, ella empezó a cambiar bastante desde que conoció aquel chico que en ese momento estaba sentado junto a ella./p  
p data-p-id="c70ae61b6d4c5c9ec8d8a3ae749e15e1"Eché otra mirada a la habitación llena de estudiante, muchos eran de otros grupos, eran pocos a los que lograba reconocer y varios eran de una edad menor o mayor a la mía, estaba aburrida, sin tener nada que hacer di la vuelta donde había a un chico de edad joven con los brazos cruzados platicando con otro grupo de muchachos que al parecer ya tenía una relación estrecha con él, al momento pensé que se trataba de un grupo amigos enviados a la sala de castigos por andar rondando el bosque que rodeaba al internado, pero al parecer ellos ni yo estábamos interesados en entablar una plática./p  
p data-p-id="2112230256551071422fd282a5cb2b5b"Mire a otro lado hacia mi lado izquierdo donde un chico de actitud relajada hacia construcciones con los libros que tenia a la mano pero él tampoco estaba interesado en conversar algo conmigo./p  
p data-p-id="68ff1a3989e3028bc89bf886691772d3"Cansada de estar buscado una plática que nadie quería voltee la mirada donde mi compañera de cuarto jugaba con su largo cabello dorado con una mirada caída, Rapunzel era el típico típico ejemplo de estudiante responsable, nunca faltaba y obedecía las reglas del instituto, la curiosidad me llevo a investigar.../p  
p data-p-id="9ed1513f557833b5bab8453e313472b3"- Mmm, supongo que debe haber una razón tonta para qué estés aquí, ¿no? , tu eres una estudiante responsable, no hay razón por la que estés aquí - pregunte con un tono amable mientras cerraba los ojos con una sonrisa amigable/p  
p data-p-id="56c4f634d53dfd0dfe9dec5e398f83c2"- ¡Anna! , No... no...no es gran cosa solamente me enviaron aquí por andar por la escuela br / sin mi uniforme escolar, sabía que no debí de haber salido sin él pero aun así lo hice – sollozo Rapunzel mientras usaba su cabello para secar sus lagrimas/p  
p data-p-id="a38de68b7f775247027c0de2d84fe712"- Uhh, ya veo, tu y yo ya sabemos que aquí son muy estrictos con el uniforme– respondí sacando un pañuelo del bolsillo delantero de mi uniforme con el logo de la escuela grabado con hilo dorado y plateado. Extendí la mano y le ofrecí mi pañuelo al principio parecía no aceptarlo pero no le di alternativa y se lo entregue en sus manos./p  
p data-p-id="9617152197d06c009259f6bf9adfb2fe"Rapunzel se sonó delicadamente su nariz con el pañuelo y siguió hablando.../p  
p data-p-id="11bb3ea1ed5f6adfaa8da7c6ad25675d"- Solo salí para ver a la recién llegada, es una chica de otro país oriental según decían en los br / pasillos – respondió entre sollozos limpiándose su nariz./p  
p data-p-id="d4dedb0c648e0458b8c60880da8170b2"- Mmm, así que una chica nueva, dices que es de oriente , okey , muchas personas orientales vienen y se van de este instituto así que no debe ser nada fuera de lo normal, solo los huérfanos como Elsa y yo estamos obligados a permanecer aquí hasta acabar nuestros estudios o por transferencia – Mostré una leve sonrisa. En el rostro de Rapunzel pude ver una gran sonrisa que era tapada por el pañuelo al momento de limpiarse su nariz/p  
p data-p-id="ea3710f87efdb52a899e174ddab1733b"Al aparecer nada podía arruinar aquel emotivo momento pero de pronto la puerta del salón se abrió de un golpe seguido por los gritos de una persona. Todos volteamos a ver, se trataba de una chica que pataleaba como loca tratando de escapar de los guardias mientras decía frases extrañas seguidas de suspiros, inhalaciones y exhalaciones violentas como si le faltara aire, decía palabras entrecortadas que daban miedo e incomodaban a los alumnos pero a mi me intrigaban./p  
p data-p-id="0ba311146d982a8b72850b68be4d95be"- Dejeeeemee irrr strong- /stronggritaba la chica jaloneando y pataleando sin importarle que todos la estuvieran mirando – Si saben lo que les conviene... a...ustedes y...a esta escuela, ah, ¡Desháganse de miii! – gritaba entre palabras ahogadas/p  
p data-p-id="1439aca88212d40dc7555f5342b1fda9"Los guardias dejaron a la chica en un asiento mientras estos la sostenían de los hombros para evitar que la persona escapase y evitar lo peor./p  
p data-p-id="42463a8a0c340a8a28decaec189b1984"La directora entro al cuarto de castigos con otro profesor de edad joven que cargaba con una lista la cual fue colocada en las mesa del profesor/p  
p data-p-id="dcf2911ebbf35dce938128042acb0d14"- No quiero que se les vuelva a escapar ¿entendido? , si es posible quiero que aten sus pies br / y sus brazos en el asiento, ha resultado un problema desde que llego – explicó la mujer con una voz firme y una mirada alta señalando con la mirada a la persona la cual seguía luchando para liberarse/p  
p data-p-id="f1b553bef7a53c956d6c0a63dc8eae0f"- No creo que eso sea legal – dijo casi murmurando el profesor/p  
p data-p-id="804e4bb0ebc51dcd4ec4b459977d3a82"- ¡Ya! , ¡Basta!, ¡Esta bien! , sigamos con nuestro trabajo – dijo la mujer con un tono br / molesto/p  
p data-p-id="3db330ead2631b7350318f24529b30a3"- ¡Si! , Bien directora y así llegamos a strong32 /strongmas la chica que acaba de llegar...- indico el profesor mientras analizaba la lista - ¿Quiere que pase lista profesora? –pregunto el profesor mientras escondía la mitad de su cara tras la lista de asistencia/p  
p data-p-id="58d17582ae21dc331c315b5d16871a54"- ¡No! , yo tomare lista por el día de hoy profesor Alexander, puede retirarse – respondió la br / directora con un ademan que señalaba la puerta./p  
p data-p-id="282123eff34729a8ed387d390d02381d"- ¡Sí! , claro – exclamo el profesor con un sobresalto retirándose del salón/p  
p data-p-id="73a8aa53d8eeb6c2ab9c4a831dde12c0"La directora tomo una pluma y la lista y empezó a tomar lista a cada uno de los estudiantes que había en el salón de detención, empezó a decir cada uno de los nombres que uno por uno hasta llegar a un apellido asiático,- emHonda –/emdijo la directora mientras se acomodaba los lentes , todos voltearon a ver a la persona misteriosa que se encontraba hasta el rincón apartada de todos , la directora solo acomodándose los lentes y le tomo lista para luego seguir con cada uno de los últimos de la lista , finalmente paso algo que sorprendió a los alumnos que nunca habían estado en la sala de castigos , la directora con una cámara instantánea muy antigua tomó una foto al grupo entero archivándola con la lista y un papel que decía/p  
p data-p-id="9cbcfa4e1bed54a6a0c1ff5fec46b230"6/Jul./XX – Grupo XX –detención -/p  
p data-p-id="384438b7c84e27a079b9f071f62b952b"Logré alcanzar a ver como a directora guardaba los papeles y la foto en un archivero al lado de la mesa del profesor, finalmente dio un respingo y miro el reloj de pared que estaba arriba del pizarrón/p  
p data-p-id="c8df69e2781eec5fe65d5c50e0d08dc9"- Bien su castigo a acabado por hoy, mañana los quiero aquí terminado sus clases, si uno de br / ustedes no está aquí se le sumara otra semana de detención, bien, ya pueden irse a sus dormitorios –./p  
p data-p-id="440987c3f9c26e852b6a597ddbd36fa1"Las palabras de la directora me hicieron sentir aliviada, todos salieron uno por uno con la cara somnolienta y fatigada./p  
p data-p-id="c61a8927c43fffdf633bac9e819af15d"Cuando salía del salón junto con Rapunzel vi como los guardias se llevan a la chica por el pasillo/p  
p data-p-id="ccb9231b4dd574a9555b6216bbb5202b"Al parecer ese día era normal y común, nada fuera de lo normal, había regresado a mi habitación justo antes de las nueve de la noche para dormir y descansar para el día de mañana pero por alguna razón ¡No podía dormir! aquella misteriosa chica en el salón castigo... todo lo que había dicho me habían hecho sentir que algo malo iba a pasar./p  
p data-p-id="2380b05eedbd323d6bd2ecc7c35bb804"Ese día en el grupo de detención la presencia de esa chica hizo que mi vida y la de todos los estudiantes que la acompañaban cambiaran totalmente./p  
p data-p-id="e7093ccbd1f96850357e8b89523d3cf6"Volteé a ver el reloj de pared ¡estaba a punto de marcar las doce en punto! y yo seguía sin encontrar el sueño, para no desperdiciar ese tiempo tome el gran libro de biología que estaba a mi lado y empecé a leer alumbrando solo con a una lámpara que estaba al lado de mi cama, el único ruido que se escuchaba era el que hacía al pasar las hojas, nada parecía interrumpirme pero sin saber porque cerré mi libro./p  
p data-p-id="ef8049eb7a008a7259016b4e816fecb3"Me levante de mi cama, lo primero que note fue que aquella noche hacia mas frio que de lo normal, me dirigí a la gran ventana abriéndola de par en par, una gran ráfaga de viento empujo las dos puertecillas de la ventana chocando contra la pared, Rapunzel despertó al escuchar como las ventabas chocaban violentamente./p  
p data-p-id="d9aed732ae3efa8327c0c8faa81d7f5e"- Eh, Anna, ¿Qué estás haciendo? - refunfuño Rapunzel br / - ¡Nada¡ – grite cerrándolas ventanas desesperadamente- Algo va a pasar, oye no... - ./p  
p data-p-id="55ac99ad37ed30e77c42de36799cbf85"Antes de que pudiera decir otra palabra la luz de mi lámpara empezó a parpadear rápidamente hasta que el foco se fundió/p  
p data-p-id="fefb03266c48ae3700756fcfbc3b72f4"El cuarto había quedado a oscuras, abrí la puerta del cuarto pero el pasillo estaba totalmente oscuro, intente encender la luz de mi cuarto pero al parecer la luz volvió a funcionar gracias a la planta de emergencia del internado, al parecer todo estaba en orden./p  
p data-p-id="8bdc5a00ffe83f2e986f1fea06c06182"Me fui a la cama un poco aliviada pero antes de que pudiera taparme con las sabanas el celular de mi amiga y el mío sonaron justo a las 12:00 de la mañana, por el timbre supe que era un mensaje nuevo. Abrí el mensaje pero ¡Estaba completamente en blanco! Lo único que tenia era el remitente y el asuntobr / De: El Reybr / Asunto: KING'S GAME/p  
p data-p-id="8d202ee7a7d3f4f65f36bf5e7b988d92"- ¿Esto es una broma?- masculle dejando salí un quejido./p  
p data-p-id="7e5c2c75d10cf079dc870482640187ef"Justo cuando esta por borrar el mensaje varias palabras empezaron a aparecer en el. Una por una fueron llenando e mensaje hasta que estas dejaron de seguir./p  
p data-p-id="06a129c7cc34bd1deb9416b31726c493"-¿Como puede estar pasando esto? -pensé por un momento/p  
p data-p-id="55659317ef1c2e1ac0cdce395baf693e"-¡Esto es una tontería! , deben ser Jack y sus amigos haciendo otra de sus tonterías- .Tire el celular lejos de mi sin tomarle mucha importancia al mensaje y me fui a dormir a la cama como si aquello fuera a impedir lo que a mí y a mis demás compañeros nos esperaba.../p  
p data-p-id="d7644217aa9466e477f26ff102e173d2"De: El Rey/p  
p data-p-id="a3a58233225221444f4d0bf476fc4d93"JUEGO DEL REY: Asunto/p  
p data-p-id="8332208a1ee179ec1ce82190df1bdf34"Este es el juego del rey:/p  
p data-p-id="9ebed6799ad9010c1f870c145013f5fb"-Todos los alumnos del grupo XX de/p  
p data-p-id="fdd3ce1bde554bf2083f4aa819e56a17"detención están obligados a participar/p  
p data-p-id="6154c5766d1629564c663a935bdd028c"-Una vez dentro no se puede salir/p  
p data-p-id="3306d4c104a5f71e58ebafbafd93cccd"-Tiene 24 horas para cumplir los/p  
p data-p-id="2abad226685753c858d0da095e8b0b4b"mandatos/p  
p data-p-id="7ac70fbce1247549f0a676292119d29d"-Si no se cumplen los mandatos en el/p  
p data-p-id="11574be6e164772ce096c116b887c357"tiempo indicado recibirán un castigo/p  
p data-p-id="fd7c093fcacf60b924f2a71fd8100d94"Mandato 1/p  
p data-p-id="1f7b40693e703c3450feff1c0c7e650f"Todos los alumnos de18 años deben/p  
p data-p-id="efe420b38171bdefdd551219beea656b"Tomar un conejo del lote B , llevarlo/p  
p data-p-id="c3e3c639bbe208b7b0317d81a173fc2d"Al bosque y soltarlo/p  
p data-p-id="ca18884595874df65215e21639ee86ba"End./p 


End file.
